Hao
is a player of Sword Art Online, one of the four principal antagonist in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades and one of the principal antagonists in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was formerly a second in command of Guardians of Darkness. After the clearing of SAO, he became an New ALO player and the the Leader of The Supreme Legion. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online: He has black hair and yellow golden eyes, his most distictive characteristic, are his golden eyes, that give him a demon-like appearence. He uses a long black overcoat with gold details and matching pants and boots, as well as a red undershirt and red fingerless gloves. ALfheim Online Avatar: The Supreme King's avatar does not differ from his SAO avatar, and therefore, whit his his real life appearence. He is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. While on battle, he removes the spikes, the cape, the black cape covering his knees, the helmet, and also the thing covering the left sides of his face and his back, to move much faster, as if he wasnt wereing an armor at all. Personality Hao displays a keen, inteligent, power hungry attitude, capable of achiving the task of becomming the King of Aincrad by any cost, and asuming different strategist. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world of ALO, even superior to the AEsirs. However, he does not underestimate anyone, specialy upon field of battle. Besides his arrogance, he displace a sence of honor, and respect for those who proves themselves worthy of it and/or those that are close to him. He is also a keen strategist and inteligence, reasons he has became the second in command in the Guardians of Darkness, adn later, the leader of the most powerful guild in ALO. He also has a profound sense of justice and believes that nobody is above punishment (specialy when they have made an offence direclty to him). He holds that every great weapon or trasure of the world belongs to him, a reason one of his goals is to obtain Excaliber, the strongest sword in the ALO-SAO universe Background Nothing is known about Hao, but the fact that he has a smaller brother. Relationships SAO Ishi Hao began to relation with Pendragon Court, and Ishi is his contact. Hao knowns he is not much trusted, neither by Ishi nor eny other of their guild, due to he knows to much about Skieth and its past, and that makes him suspicious. Still they need him, becouse he knows much more than others. It is unknown why he began relationships with them, while being an enemy, and it seems that not even Kamui knows. Kamui ' Hao holds hatred toward Kamui for reasons that aren't completely revealed. It is known that Hao is scheming behind Kamui's back, but to that end it is unclear. New ALO 'Galant Combat Prowess Hao is a much skilled swordman, fighing with just one sword or in hand- to-hand combat. His sword abiltities make him the second best warrior of the Guardian of Darkness, only bested by his leader Kamui. He is willing to risk everything even his own body or pain for the achiving of victory, at any costs. Therefore his "signature attack" is, if he is, or has been disarmed, grab a sword intended to stab him from the blade. Then span 180º, and impaling his oponnent with his own sword in the chest. This attacks requires a high level endurance to pain due to he must grab the sword from the blade, and there is just one way to stop it. After obteining his unique skill, Absolute Weapon, Hao's level of power easily matches the strongest players of SAO. He can shoot weapons out of nothing, has (presumbly) unlimited weapons inside of it, and further more, he can wield any type of weapon, and has mastered the use of any of them. He is skilled either with one or two: swords, spears, daggers, hammers, maces, axes, scythes, shields, halabards, bow and arrow, etc...Still, Hao prefers to dual weild swords in a level of power that is not matched with ease. Besides, he can absove weapons from defeated player, to add it to his "treasures". In New ALO, he begans wearing an armor to signify his status as king, and trained himself to move as fast as if he was not wearing an armor at all. Tactical Abilities Hao is also a skilled, intelligent and highly cunning tactician who, unlike his officers and high-ranking soldiers, does not adhere to typical tactics and traditions, making a more flexible strategist. And he does not underestimate his opponets at all, neither he overestimates himself. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 72 *'HP:' 16922 Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 20000 *'MP:' None Main Equipment *Blutgang (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword - Given to his second-in-command) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Unknown quantity of weapons. Skills Notable Achievements *Owner of the Sacred sword, Blutgang. *Owner of the Sacred Spear, Gungnir. Quotes *"NOW YOU SHALL FACE YOUR FINAL DESESPERATION, MONGREL! ABSOLUTE WEAPON!"―'Hao '''to Ishi *"For the glory of my legions."―'Hao ' *"A man's true enemy is dobut."―'Hao''' *"Let your death serve me as entertainment, Mongrel."―'Hao' *"Greed is but a word jealous men inflict upon the ambitious."―'''Hao' *"Uniting the wills and dreams from 2000 player under you command and the flag of conquest. Your abilities and leadership are truely formidable, I aprice your effort. Yet, you seem to do not undertand, that those dreams end, once the dreamer, awakes. Therefore, it was inebitable that I would stand in your way, King of Conquerors. Now you shall face the end of your stupid dream. I personaly, the Supreme King, shall end it and shatter it untill there is nothing left!"―'Hao to Iskandar *"That belongs to me! The King! Anyone that touches the King's treasures: Dies, mongrel."―'''Hao *"Knowledge and patience, the only counter to greater skill."―'Hao' Trivia *Hao is based on Marcus Crassus, The Supreme King and Gilgamesh. **Both voice actors of Hao, are the the ones of The Supreme King (Kenn) and Gilgamesh(Tomokazu Seki). ***Haos voice is pronouced by both actors at the same time. * The name Hao, in japanesse, is the modification of the word King(王,ō). *In Roman Republican literature and epigraphy, an imperator was a magistrate with imperium. But also, mainly in the later Roman Republic and during the late Republican civil wars, imperator was the honorific title assumed by certain military commanders. After an especially great victory, an army's troops in the field would proclaim their imperator, an acclamation necessary for a general to apply to the Senate for a triumph. After being acclaimed imperator, the victorious general had a right to use the title after his name until the time of his triumph, where he would relinquish the title as well as his imperium. **Imperator was also the antecedent for the modern word, Emperor. Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Unique Skill User Category:Members of the Guardians of Darkness